[unreadable] The University of Rochester has targeted vision research as a major area for expansion, committing considerable funds to program development over the next five years. The University has established a University of Rochester Eye Institute (UREI), directed by the chair of the Department of Ophthalmology, which will further develop research into diseases of the visual system, and provide state-of-the-art clinical care of eye diseases in the context of clinical and basic research and research training. The UREI is hiring 14 new clinical and research faculty over five years. Recruitment is already well underway, with six new faculty already hired in 2002, and interviews and negotiations for additional hires in process. To address the need for centralized, permanent clinical and research space, the University has designated an existing 40,000 gross square feet (sf) building in the Medical Center for the new UREI, plus an additional adjacent floor of 12,500 gross sf [unreadable] [unreadable] We request matching funds to renovate 22,500 gross sf of space in the UREI building for fundamental, clinical and translational research. This construction will enable nine funded vision research projects from across the University and Medical Center campuses, to consolidate and expand into the UREI. The renovated space will house: (a) two basic research laboratory programs; and (2b) seven research programs that emphasize the translation of basic optical, physical and behavioral research, already supported by NIH, to the clinical science of vision. Two of three Core Modules from an existing NEI P30 award will also be located in the new UREI, to be shared by all vision researchers on campus. Since much of the current space will continue to house vision science, this C06 award will create a substantial net increase in vision-research facilities and capabilities. [unreadable] [unreadable]